


Heat-aides

by ferix79



Series: Polyship ABO AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (graphic descriptions of vaginal penetration), (not PiV sex but vaginal penetration w/ a sex toy but im just warning you there is a lot of it), 69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intersex, Intersex Noctis, Kinktober, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Multi, Noctis buys a bad dragon dildo, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: With Prompto and Gladio away on Crownsguard business, Ignis and Noctis must find an easy way to ride out Noctis' heat together. They go shopping for some unique but very helpful little devices.Beta Ignis/ Omega Noctis





	Heat-aides

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a post somewhere on tumblr talking about the practical logistics of an omega’s heat and how it would make sense for an ABO world to have products to help curb the effects of an omega’s heat, but I cant find it for the life of me so. Just know that that’s what this fic is based on. 
> 
> Also just a reminder that this fic takes place in a vague AU where nothing bad happened so there is no war or anything…Prompto still joins the Crownsguard after highschool, however, to qualify as a part of Noctis’ inner circle. 
> 
> If you’re just here for the kink I totally understand, but you might want to [check out my fic about one of Noctis’ other heats](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10877250/chapters/24166371) in this ABO au. There was a lot more buildup in this than I expected, and there are some references/interesting differences from that fic to this one. Also [here's my primer how how my version of an a/b/o society works. Please read it if you'd like to understand a little more about the series](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/post/160423922234/omegaverse-world-primer)!
> 
> If you’re here for the plot, this takes place sometime after the previous fic, but before the four leave the city. Noctis is starting to get a little more interested in sex during heats. 
> 
> Also Ive had fics of just Gladio/Noct and just Prompto/Noct within this AU, so now it’s Ignis’ turn!

They’d known about this for months. Once Prompto passed the written portion of his Crownsguard entrance exam he’d be taken out of the city for three whole weeks of field training. Gladio, being the prince’s shield, pulled enough strings to ensure he’d tag along with Prompto’s group as backup, and to soothe their alpha’s nerves.

“You’ll do fine, Prom,” Noctis encouraged him the morning he left, giving him a hug while Ignis straightened the beret of his newly issued Crownsguard fatigues. Gladio hauled a heavy duffel over his shoulder and pressed a backpack into Prompto’s arms.

“Let’s go, champ,” he said, delivering Prompto a swift pat on the back, and then leaned over to kiss Noctis and Ignis goodbye.

They’d known about this for months, but Mother Nature always had poor timing.

“We’ll be back before you know it.”

 With that they were gone, leaving Noctis and Ignis alone—and Noctis’ heat fast approaching.

“Well,” Ignis remarked after a few moments of Noctis staring at the closed front door, longing for the other two to be back already, “let’s get to it, shall we?”

Ignis, of course, was trying to be two steps ahead of Mother Nature herself and had planned a whole day of shopping for the both of them.

\----

“Do you really think this’ll work, specs?” Noctis asked as they perused a home goods store, looking in a section labeled _‘Scent Relief’_. Ignis scanned the shelves, comparing higher and lower prices models of the scent diffuser they were looking to buy.

“I think we won’t know until we’ve tried it, Noct,” he shot back, selecting the higher priced model that claimed to last for a whole heat without having to be refilled, “ _and_ that it has great reviews online. So that’s all I can go off. Now, come over here.”

Ignis beckoned him to another section, the shelves lined with dozens of little scent capsules. Each capsule had a romantic name, impressive packaging and a tester bar for customers to smell each scent before deciding which one to buy.

“So, this releases alpha pheromones, or imitation pheromones, anyway,” Ignis explained, tapping the scent diffuser’s box, “but you need to pick a scent to go along with it. I’ve heard they designed these scents with omegas in mind, so you’re supposed to be able to find something that smells calm or reassuring or alluring, or whatever emotion you’re going for.”

Noctis looked the wall up and down, spotting scents like ‘fresh linen’, ‘spring lavender’ and ‘apple pumpkin’. It was ridiculous, and a little degrading if he was being honest.

“Do you think you can find something that mimics, or at least comes close, to Prompto’s scent, for you?”

He flinched back as if he’d been slapped by Ignis’ words, folding in on himself at the prospect. To have something so personal and special be reduced to a commercial good felt wrong, but Ignis was standing there, hope for an easier heat dancing in his eyes, so Noctis had to do something.

They were color coded, as far as he could tell. If ‘fresh linen’ was white, ‘spring lavender’ was purple and ‘apple pumpkin’ was a reddish-orange, perhaps he ought to look for something darker? Prompto’s scent was…smoky, almost pepper-y, so grey or black seemed an appropriate color to attribute to it.

He ended up with a dark grey scent packet labeled ‘black pepper bergamot’. Huh, that was the same scent of the candle he kept on his nightstand. Funny, how those things worked out.

“I think it smells very nice,” Ignis reassured him once he made his choice, and they made for the register.

Once the shopping bags were stored away in the back of Noctis’ car, Ignis checked the task off his to-do list on his phone.

“Alright, just some grocery shopping to get done and we can head home,” he said as the car revved to life. In the passenger’s seat, Noctis pulled his lips in a tight line across his face. Ignis knew something was bothering him, but he’d refused to speak up about it.

“Ignis?” he gave in and asked as they pulled out of the parking spot, and Ignis hummed in response, “I have something else I’ve been wanting. Something that might help me through my heat.”

Ignis, glad to finally have Noct on board with the heat-aides, was all ears.

\----

An hour and a trip to the grocery store later, Ignis and Noctis arrived back home with a plethora of shopping bags. Noct helped unload the groceries into the kitchen while Ignis put them away, but then moved into the living room and flopped down on the couch, fishing the items from their second stop out of an opaque, discreet plastic bag.

 _“It’s completely understandable to be curious. If it will make you feel better, you will have it, Noct.”_  Ignis encouraged him in the car, a faint blush coloring the beta’s cheeks.

 _“No problem, hun! They make these things just for this reason, you know!”_ The nice woman at the shop reassured him after he explained his situation, Ignis casually browsing the leather goods on the other side of the shop to give him space and privacy.

And now here it was, in his hands, and all his for the using.

 _Bad Behemoth’s One and Only Fenrir, The knotted dildo made to satisfy **every** omega_ —was emblazoned across the front of the black packaging, along with a picture of the dildo itself. He turned the box to a different side and kept reading.

 _Useful for stretching omegas young and old, whether they’ve had many-a-pup or have never taken a knot before. Knot inflates from a 4 to 11 inch circumference_ —read the side. Well, good to know he fell into one of the extremes, he mused.

“So, what do you make of it?” Ignis asked, joining him on the couch to look over their new heat-aides. The beta reached into the other bags and pulled out the scent diffuser, opening the box in search of the instructions.

“I, uh…” Noctis hesitated. He didn’t really know, himself. “The woman in the shop said a lot of omegas buy it for the same reason—to practice with a knot before it’s, you know, _real._ So…I’m e-excited to try it, I guess,” he stuttered out. Admitting to his adviser and oldest friend that he was eager to try an alpha’s knot was…embarrassing, to say the least.

Ignis chuckled and took his words in stride, though. “Don’t be surprised if Gladio wants to take it for a go when he gets back,” he said, and Noctis’ jaw nearly hit the floor. “He’s been not-so-secretly eyeing Bad Behemoth’s website ever since his favorite romance author referenced one of their toys in her latest book. Maybe this will give him the confidence to just buy whatever he wants and get on with it.”

Noctis gaped at Ignis as he continued on, calmly unpackaging the scent diffuser, then looked back at the toy. “Can betas even take knots?”

“I don’t know,” Ignis laughed again, trying to figure where the scent packet fit into the device, “but I wouldn’t put it past Gladio to try.”

\----

Three days later Noctis’ heat hit, right on schedule.

Thanks to Ignis’ exhaustive preparation, though, they were set to whether it together. Pre-cooked meals were neatly stacked in the fridge, all the ingredients labeled on the outside. Extra sheets and blankets piled high in the corner of Noctis’ room, already clean and fresh to save Ignis from doing so much laundry. The scent diffuser was already set up, placed on a high shelf just like the instructions suggested. And Noctis’ new dildo was squeaky clean and ready to go, stored away with a bottle of lube in his bedside drawer.  

“I’m going to turn this on,” Ignis called over his shoulder, flicking the switch on the back of the scent diffuser before settling down with Noctis for the night, “the instructions said you should start feeling its effects by morning.”

Noctis groaned from his spot on the bed, curled in on himself with blankets and pillows bordering his back. He could already feel the beginnings of heat cramps crawling through his system.

“I’d better…” he grumbled, pulling the comforter over his head and then wiggling up against Ignis when the beta lay down.

Just like the package promised, morning came and Noct didn’t feel the urge to crawl out of his own skin, for once.

He was, instead, _very_ affectionate, Ignis observed, refusing to let his beta out of bed even after the offer of a hot breakfast.

“Ignis, no…” he whined, latching on to the other man’s arm and nuzzling up against his chest and neck. He tried to weasel himself out of Noctis’ grip for a few more moments, but to no avail.

“Oh!” Ignis exclaimed, the origin of Noctis’ behavior dawning on him. Because of the scent overwhelming the room Noct thought _he_ was an alpha and was, out of instinct, trying to get closer to his scent glands. Well, good thing Ignis planned ahead!

“There you are,” he sighed after awkwardly leaning over Noctis and wrestling one of Prompto’s shirts out of the bedside drawer. He’d planted it there as a backup, and it paid off. The shirt took Ignis’ place in Noctis’ hands and, while Noctis was no fool and could tell the difference, he was soothed for now.

Ignis was glad to report that their day went by with little trouble and he received a text from Gladio reporting the same. When Noctis grew restless of his own bedroom they moved the scent diffuser to the living room. While Ignis felt the scent was a little overwhelming, having a loving and cuddly Noctis all to himself was well worth the assault on his nose.

Their apartment was a haven of calm. Until Noctis decided to go shower that afternoon.

Ignis remained in the living room, tidying things up as best he could, until he heard the shower shut off and Noctis’ bathroom door open.

“Iggy?” Noctis taunted from the doorway, an odd, teasing tone to his voice as he perched himself in his bedroom doorway, the towel on his hips hanging low.

“What is it, Noct?”

“C’mere!” he said, a devilish smile on his face, and disappeared into his bedroom. Ignis, seeing no other options, followed him inside. Upon entering Noct was nowhere to be seen, until he shoved Ignis from behind and sent his beta tumbling towards the bed.

“Oof!” He caught himself on the mattress before Noct could overtake him, and then spun around to turn the trick on its head. He caught Noctis by the shoulders and flipped their positions with ease, pressing his omega into the mattress so he couldn’t flee. In the rush of motion Noctis’ towel fell open, revealing his hard length and slit, already red with arousal, to the cooler air of the bedroom.

 “Playful tonight, aren’t we?” Ignis taunted, but Noctis only let off a mix of a purr and a giggle. It was obvious that he’d already fingered himself open in the shower from what Ignis could see— _and_ that he wouldn’t be satisfied with just light foreplay.

“Well, why don’t we put your new toy to good use, then?” he offered, moving towards the drawer it was stored in, and Noctis exploded in approval.

“ _Yes_ , yes, please, Iggy. I want it so bad!” His hand strayed down to his cock before he could even think about it, stroking himself as he begged, “I want…I have to know. I _need_ to feel a knot inside me Iggy, please…”

Noctis continued stroking himself with fervor, but Ignis stopped him with a hand on his wrist and lips covering his. This passionate kiss distracted him enough to calm down, Ignis’ tongue slipping past his lips as his arm slipped around Noctis’ waist. The dominating kiss and the feeling of his beta towering over him curbed his need for just a moment, just long enough for Ignis to retrieve the toy and lube.

“Why do we need lube now?” Noctis asked as Ignis helped him arrange the bed. The makeshift, messy nest of blankets and pillows wasn’t ideal for a heated night, in Ignis’ opinion. Noctis’ question was a good one, too, as his natural lubricant was usually more than enough for a normal night.

“It’s just…large,” for lack of a better word, Ignis thought, “and there’s no shame in caution. I don’t want to put you in pain.”

“Yeah,” Noctis sighed, calmer, but still dazed by all the hormones running through him, “I guess that’s a good point.”

Their conversation tapered off and Noctis pressed into Ignis’ side. Seeing how Noctis was acting in the “presence” of a confident alpha, imitated by the scent diffuser, Ignis understood where all the stereotypes about omegas came from. The dramatic mood swings between desperate and needy, then to complacent and pliable. He understood why so many traditional thinkers insisted that omegas be protected and sheltered, that they couldn’t think for themselves during heats. He hugged Noctis closer to him.

All the more reason to protect his own omega, then. But such panicked thoughts had no place here.

“How do you want to lay?” he asked, encouraging Noctis back to the present. Noct took a moment, still silent, but then shook alertness back to his eyes.

“On my…um, on my hands and knees, for now,” he mumbled and Ignis agreed without a word. Past the hormones and the excitement Noctis _still_  felt shame pooling in his belly—but that was the whole point of just having Ignis with him. Having one’s whole pack around while trying to explore his own body and limits could get…overwhelming, to say the least. With Ignis it was smooth, easy, no judgment, and that was all Noctis wanted at the moment.

He positioned himself on his elbows and knees facing towards the foot of the bed as he listened to the pop of the cap opening on the bottle of lube. Moments later Ignis’ hand was on his ass, rubbing in slow, worshipping circles. Noctis listened to him shift even closer and then felt a kiss pressed to the dimples on his lower back. The sweetness of the gesture was not lost on him as he buried his face in the sheets, letting out an odd mix of a purr and a whimper.

“You look perfect like this, all wet and spread open,” two fingers spread his lips slightly, just enough to have a clear view of his entrance. “All good?” he was asked, and Noctis nodded into the sheets. Without any further warning Ignis pressed the head of the dildo into Noctis’ entrance and watched, entranced, as his omega’s slick pink hole swallowed it up, inch by inch.

The head and the shaft of the dildo were no different than any real cock, Noctis decided as he focused on relaxing and let Ignis take care of him. He’d taken all three of them—Ignis, Gladio _and_ Prompto—individually at some point in the past, though he and Prom always chose to stop the penetration once his knot started to swell up. Regardless, the great _Fenrir_ dildo slipped in easily, aided by the lube Ignis applied.

Ignis paused only slightly when they reached the knotted bulge. “This is the knot, then,” he said, keeping his voice soft and calm as he rubbed a warm hand over Noctis’ back and side. He was relieved to find that the knot didn’t take too much coaxing to ease in, Noctis’ body willingly accepting the extra girth.

On Noctis’ end, though, things felt _much_ different. The stretch wasn’t painful, but it was so much more than he’d ever felt before. He panted as he felt his walls, unused to the girth, unconsciously clench around the toy, only pulling it in further.

The time Noctis needed to get used to the toy gave Ignis the perfect opportunity to unzip and untuck himself from his pants. Whether their tryst with the Bad Behemoth dildo ended up good or bad, it was undoubtedly hot, seeing his partner stuffed full right in front of him. Gladio and Prompto were certainly missing out, he thought, but then smirked to himself when he remembered Noctis only wanted to do this with _him._

For now anyway. He’d take his pride where he could get it.

He stroked himself to the sound of Noctis’ pleasured moans, getting off more on the fact that he wasn’t even touching Noctis yet and the omega was already a pile of goo. His blushed so hard at the thought his glasses fogged up on his face.

“How’s it feeling, Noct?” he asked, fanning his glasses away from his warm face.

“It’s, oh…” Noctis took another moment to collect himself, shifting his hips around like he expected there to be more toy to push back on. It was almost cute, Ignis thought, how he expected another body behind him to push back against. “I-It’s really good, Iggs.”

A devilish smirk painted Ignis’ face as he slipped closer, his hand straying back to the flared base of the toy and idly playing with it. Light tugs and short thrusts drew many more moans and whimpers out of Noct. Ignis could have watched his hole clench around the toy and thighs shake in pleasure all night, but the toy did have a purpose beyond pleasure, after all. The tube and the pump hanging from the base dangled between Noctis’ legs, just begging to be used.

“Are you about ready to move on?” Ignis asked, placing a delicate hand on his omega’s back. He expected hesitation, but found certainty instead.

 “ _Please_ , Ignis, yes,” he panted, turning his head to the side, finally letting his shame go enough to look his beta in the eye, “I want to feel more of it, I want to feel it bigger…”

Ignis was more than happy to indulge him, of course.

 After minutes more of Noctis moaning and keening in pleasure, they found six pumps of air to be just enough— for now, anyway. He had no doubt that Gladio would help Noctis take more, once their other beta learned of the toy.

Even at a rather low volume, Noctis felt amazingly full. So full that he expected his stomach to be hanging down, distended with the knot, but of course he knew it didn’t work that way. But he _felt_ that full and it put him over the moon with pleasure, his hips unconsciously shifting back and forth as he adjusted to the girth and tried to thrust back on a presence that wasn’t there.

After a minute or so of adjusting, Noct tuned in to a sound he must have been shutting out, he figured. The slick sound of skin on skin, and Ignis’ quiet breaths as he gasped in pleasure. He felt bad for just a moment, unable to help Ignis along from his current position, but unwilling to move because of the toy inside him. Perhaps there was a way…

“Iggy?” he called, and the beta’s flushed face turned to him immediately.

“Do you think you could, maybe…lay under me? So you can keep playing with the toy and I can…” he trailed off and opened his mouth in offering, letting his tongue loll out just slightly.

His beta was below him before he could even blink.

Giving himself a distraction in the form of Ignis’ cock proved to be a perfect idea, Noctis found. If not for the heavy cock in his mouth he would have come immediately at the mercy of Ignis’ hands, rubbing his cock while he teased Noctis and the knot inside him.

It wasn’t the most elegant blowjob he’d ever given, as Ignis and the toy still left him shaking and drooling in ecstasy, but Ignis didn’t seem to mind the sloppiness, either.

Lucky for Noct, Ignis had no chance of lasting while being bombarded with the visuals of his omega full of a knot. Noctis focused with what attention he could spare and relaxed his throat, taking Ignis’ cock in almost to the base. He moaned as he came back up, using his hands for what his mouth couldn’t reach as he lapped at the head and foreskin. He took Ignis back in his mouth, not as much this time, and swirled his tongue the way that none of his partners could resist and—

“ _Fuck,_ Noctis!” was all the warning he needed as Ignis came down his throat. His whole body squirmed under the omega as Noct bobbed up and down his cock, swallowing what he could manage before coming up for air with a gasp-turned-moan.

Ignis paid him back generously, quickening his strokes up and down Noctis’ cock while he pushed at the dildo’s base, pumping it deep inside his omega. Noctis knew he was almost there, teetering just on the edge of bliss while Ignis worked his body for all he was worth.

His orgasm finally hit him like a wave breaking on shore. He came with a cry, his body contracting hard around the unfamiliar knot inside of him. The pressure of the knot deep within him prolonged and magnified his orgasm past any expectation he had, until he eventually buried his face in Ignis’ thighs with a desperate moan. His whole body shook with pleasure, but he wanted it to stop. It was too much, and Ignis was right below him so he couldn’t lie down. He couldn’t, he couldn’t—!

Overwhelmed with pleasure and lost on what to do, Noctis flopped onto his side and then back. His moans of pleasure morphed into uneasiness as the toy shifted with him, too large to move comfortably within his tense body.

“You alright, Noct?” Ignis asked as he propped himself up on an elbow, somewhat recovered from his own orgasm. He knew his omega well enough to hear the change in his pitch, and the last thing he wanted was Noct getting hurt over sex.

“Yeah, no, I just…” he groaned, looking down at the base of the toy still sticking out of his body. Ignis saw the urgency in his eyes, the mix of emotion on his face somewhere between pleasure and pain. “If yo-you could just get it out…”

“Of course,” he sobered up immediately, pulling himself up to sit and fiddling with the pressure release on the end of the toy. Air hissed in between them and within seconds Noctis’ expression relaxed.

The toy deflated back to its original size in no time. Ignis gently slipped it out, much to Noctis’ relief, and silently delighted in watching Noctis’ cum leak out of his stretched, satisfied hole. With the toy set aside for cleaning later, Ignis turned his attention back to Noct, lying limp against the sheets with a light sheen of sweat covering his face.

“You’re alright,” he murmured, leaning down for a quick kiss while he rubbed reassuring circles into his omega’s belly, “we just got a little overstimulated. A little too enthusiastic. We’ll know better next time.”

Noctis smiled, in agreement and relief, as he gave himself time to come down from the high. No wonder omegas enjoyed getting knotted, he thought, as long as they had a happy, confident, mated alpha around. Finding a partner like that was easier said than done, though, so seeking relief from heats with the scent diffuser made perfect sense, in retrospect.

In retrospect, Noctis also should have kept his dazed, well-fucked brain from letting his mouth say things out loud.

“Can Prompto do that to me someday?” he murmured, still laid out across the bed while Ignis changed and tidied up. If Noct had the presence of mind he would have laughed at his partner’s undignified squawk.

“Someday, I’m sure,” Ignis answered, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “I’m sure you mean _with a condom on_ , but yes, Noct. Someday.”

**Author's Note:**

> 4k of this what the fuck I dont even know. 
> 
> Also yes Bad Dragon totally has a Fenrir dildo with a knot, you can google it to check it out. Its not inflatable like this one though...
> 
> [ my tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com)  
> I'm also on Twitter @ferix_writes


End file.
